


The Rage Of The Waves

by Hiyoshua



Series: Words Lost At Sea, In A Bottle [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alzheimer, Characters have no name, Chores, Earth, Emotions, Feelings, Fire, Freedom, Frustration, House - Freeform, I WROTE THIS FOR ENGLISH, Loneliness, Love, Meanings, Memories, Multi, Nature, Other, Parents, Poems, Rain, Senior man, Short Stories, Slice of Life, Unrelated people, Water, Wind - Freeform, Words, air, happiness, joy, no smut haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 22:46:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiyoshua/pseuds/Hiyoshua
Summary: These are actually Words Lost In A Notebook but the previous title is better.Short stories/poemsLet your imagination flow





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!
> 
> I hope you enjoy these little short stories/poems or which ever you want to call them.  
> No, I have not forgotten about my mains story, actually I was supposed to update today but I forgot to bring the notebook that had the story written down in it, so I'm posting these little guys instead!
> 
> They're not much and they're also not too long but I do hope you enjoy reading them, maybe to get your mind off of things, who knows?
> 
> You guys are cool~ c:
> 
> Have an excellent day and remember to smile :)

He was lying on the couch, exhausted from cleaning up his room at his mother's expense.

She hated the mess he had turned his room in.

She walked out of his room after checking if everything was in proper order. Surprisingly, it was, and she caught herself smiling faintly at that. When she entered the living room, she saw her son plopped down on the couch, almost with his eyes closed. She thought that since he did so well in cleaning his room, he could do the same for the dirty dishes that were laying in the sink in the kitchen. After catching his attention, she could swear he was ignoring her before that, she knew her child and how much he hated doing chores but nevertheless, she always made it clear how much of a clean house she always wanted to have, no matter the circumstance.

He soon got up and with a groan he dashed towards the kitchen, not even defying his mother's word, despite the obvious frustration plastered on his face.

it'd be one of those days again.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just part one of 3, so far, that I had written for my English class a couple of years ago. My teacher thought they were interesting and ever since, they've been sitting in my notebook. I don't think they're a very big deal but I do feel like they should have their merit; their attention, because hard work was put into them at the time they were written and they don't deserve to just me washed out or forgotten in notebooks..
> 
> So here they are!


End file.
